Гром Адский Крик
| статус = Умер Выжил, спасен Гаррошем(WoW Warlords of Draenor) | персонаж = Рубака Боец Гладиатор (WCRPG) Воин, Гладиатор (WoWRPG) | родственники = Гаррош Адский Крик (сын), Тралл ("младший брат") }} :"In many ways, the curse of our people began and ended with Grom. His name meant "Giant's Heart" in our ancient tongue. He earned that name a hundred fold as he stood alone before the demon Mannoroth — and won our freedom with his blood. Lok'Tar Ogar, Big Brother. May the Warsong never fade." :— Тралл, Вождь Орды 'Громмаш "Гром" Адский Крик''' был вождём клана Песни Войны, а также лучшим другом и советником Вождя Тралла. Он был самым первым орком, кто выпил кровь Маннорота Разрушителя, связав тем самым Орду и Пылающий Легион — и позже заплатил высшую цену за свою свободу и свободу своего народа. Описание На орочьем "Громмаш" означает "Сердце великана". Гром был могучим мастером клинка, а также близким другом и советником молодого вождя Тралла. В битве с Манноротом - демоном, который когда-то склонил расу орков к рабству, двум героям удалось победить, но страшной ценой - ценой жизни великого Грома. Он похоронен в Каньоне Гибели Демона, что в Ясеневом лесу, рядом с тем местом, где был убит Маннорот. Оставившие там в "Праздник урожая" свечу, получат возможность прочитать "Зычный глас Орды." В честь Грома названа Крепость Громмаш в Оргриммаре, а также лагерь Гром'гол в Тернистой долине. Около крепости находится броня Маннорота с дырой от топора и пластина посвящённая Грому. Его топор Клиновопль, теперь в руках Принца Малчезара в Каражане. За Грома Адского Крика можно играть в одной из миссий Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal. Его клан также часто встречается в кампании людей. В его миссию входит уничтожение ордена рыцарей смерти, подчиняющихся Могору-огру-магу. Гром один из немногих героев Орды, которым довелось появиться в злополучной игре Warcraft Adventures и книге Повелитель кланов, которые посвящены примерно одним и тем же событиям. Гром также появляется во время раззорения Шаттрата Ордой , в короткой истории под названием Несломленный, написанной Микки Нельсоном. Биография Legends: A Warrior Made Гром присутствует на церемонии Кош'харг в Деревне Снежных Волков. Вторжение в Азерот Один из легендарных вождей орков. До создания Тёмного Портала, Гром Адский Крик был бесспорным лидером клана Песни Войны, выделяясь среди всех более стройной фигурой и черной татуировкой на нижней челюсти. Из-за весьма подозрительных обстоятельств смерти предыдущего вождя существует мнение, что Гром скорее захватил власть, а не получил её по наследству как, например, Дуротан. Решительный по своей природе, он первым внял Нер'зулу, говорящему о возможной войне с их "старыми новыми врагами" - дренеями. В описании битвы за город Шаттрат, Гром предстаёт татуированным, массивным черноволосым орком с горящими глазами и ужасающим двуручным топором в руках. Его клан смог пережить поражение во Второй Великой Войне, так как Гул'дан обманом заставил Грома остаться на Дреноре. Орда была побеждена Альянсом, в то время как Гром и Песнь Войны так и не вступили в решающую битву. В последствии он успешно использовался Нер'Зулом. Его войско было объединено с кланом Кровавая Глазница под предводительством Килрогга Мертвого Глаза и было использовано для точечных набегов с целью похищения мощнейших артефактов Азерота. Восстановление Орды With the destruction of their only passage home and the successful vanquishing of the orcish strike forces, Grom and the Warsong clan were forced into hiding in the wilds of Lordaeron. They eked out an existence on the edge of human civilization for nearly 15 years. All of this time, Grom was forced to fight the demonic curse that had left him weakened and listless. Where other orcs gave into this malaise, Grom fought it to the end of his days. As the number of free orcs was diminished by conflict and old age, their situation looked more and more hopeless. The young and weak were unable to thrive in this harsh environment and the day of reckoning looked to be closing in on the Warsong clan. Then Grom had a young orc named Thrall seek him out. Inspired by Thrall's courage, strength and mercy, he accepted the young outcast and taught Thrall more of the ways of the orc nations. When the humans searching for Thrall got too close, Thrall left his side. He was given Grom's necklace as a symbol of the trust placed in Thrall by Grom. The Warsong clan led by Grom was reunited with Orgrim Doomhammer and Thrall's lost clan, the Frostwolves. Battling against the human internment camps surrounding the stronghold of Durnholde, the two clans set about freeing and reinvigorating the orcish nations. While the orcish horde was looking for land to settle on in Lordaeron, they were instructed by the new Warchief Thrall to journey across the seas to the strange new continent of Kalimdor. Вторжение в Калимдор .]] С разрушением единственного пути домой и полным разгромом сил Орды, Гром и его клан были вынуждены прятаться в гремучих дебрях лесов Лордерона. Они влачили жалкое существование под самым носом у людей на протяжении 15 лет. Всё это время, Гром был вынужден бороться с проклятьем демонов, ослабившим его и ввергнувшим в пучину апатии. Там, где другие орки предпочли смириться, Адский Крик бился до конца своих дней. Из-за войны и старости число свободных орков неумолимо сокращалось и ситуация казалась всё более безнадёжной. Молодым и слабым было не выжить среди жестокого окружения и, казалось, для клана Песни Войны наступает Судный день. Но потом Грома разыскал юный орк по имени Тралл. Его храбрость, сила и благородство покорили старого вождя. Адский Крик принял изгнанника к себе и стал обучать его обычаям их народа. В последствии, клан Песни войны объединился с кланом Тралла - Северными Волками и легендарным Оргримом Молотом Рока. Вместе, два клана бились за освобождение своих собратьев из концлагерей Альянса, расположенных вокруг крепости Дарнхольд. Когда вождь Новой Орды Тралл приказал кланам в поисках нового дома и спасения плыть на Калимдор, Гром и его клан откликнулись в числе первых. К сожалению, по пути к точке сбора Грома захватили в плен, из которого его спас названный "младший брат" - Тралл. Вместе они захватили человеческие корабли и отплыли на запад. Путешествие в Калимдор Во время путешествия к Калимдору флот Орды разметала буря, и корабли, которыми плыл клан Грома, пристали к берегу материка раньше Тралла. Песня Войны уже довольно прочно обосновалась на новой земле, когда совершенно неожиданно наткнулись на лагеря людей Альянса, что также приплыли сюда, спасаясь от губительной Плети. Внутри Грома, как и в старые времена, воспылала жажда крови. Он бездумно бросился на людей, хотя его воины были точно так же истощены, как и войска Альянса. Он продолжал бессмысленную резню даже вопреки приказу Тралла, что нашел Грома на Калимдоре и запретил трогать войска Альянса. Юного вождя поразило внезапное безрассудство старого вояки, и он приказал клану Песни Войны уйти подальше от ставок людей и строить лагерь на опушке Ясеневого леса. Но даже там Гром сумел найти себе противника. Ночные эльфы были возмущены масштабными вырубками лесов орками на древесину для постройки лагеря, и они попытались наказать захватчиков. А когда действия орков, с точки зрения эльфов, переросли в откровенную наглость, на защиту лесов стал сам полубог Кенарий. Он посчитал орков «отродьем демонов» и приказал вырезать их до единого. Кенарий поднял на свою сторону не только ночных эльфов, но и сам лес, заставив силы природы мстить за вырубленные деревья. Под неистовым напором врагов оркам пришлось забросить лесопилки и отступить. Противостоять гневу полубога казалось невозможным. Тогда знахари-тролли учуяли могущественный источник сил скверны где-то неподалеку. Вопреки всему, чему орков научил Тралл, Гром решил воспользоваться им для победы над Кенарием и эльфами. Могущественным источником оказался небольшой колодец, наполненный энергией скверны. Гром испил воду из колодца, и приказал своим воинам сделать так же. Это наделило их огромной физической силой и неистовостью, и разбить силы защитников природы им удалось без особого труда. Даже сам Кенарий не устоял перед гневом воинов Грома. Когда Кенарий пал, перед Громом предстал сам Маннорот. Его прибытие в этот мир — вот где крылась истинная причина возрождения кровожадности и безрассудства Грома Адского Крика и его воинов. Теперь Гром узнал, что вновь выпил его кровь — ведь это она наполнила колодец силами скверны. Он предложил Адскому Крику служить Легиону — и Гром, чье сознание напрочь затмила жажда крови, согласился. Он добровольно сделал себя и своих воинов рабами демонов. Искупление и смерть Тралл узнал, какая участь постигла его «старшего брата», и задался целью во что бы то не стало его образумить. Он объединился с войсками Джайны Праудмур, и вместе они сумели захватить Грома в плен. Совместными усилиями, священники Света и шаманы сумели притупить ярость, бурлящую в крови Адского Крика. И посмотрев на мир взглядом, не помутненным проклятием крови, Гром тотчас решил исправить свои ошибки, вернуть честь и освободить народ орков. Вместе с Траллом он отправился на схватку с Манноротом. Они встретились в узком каньоне, опустошенном хаосом скверны. Маннорот, на фоне которого два могучих орка выглядели детьми, твердо верил в свою мощь и неуязвимость. А ведь и вправду — храбрая попытка Тралла поразить демона Молотом Рока не оставила даже царапины, не принесла ни малейшего результата. Маннорот знал, что внутри Грома всё ещё горит огонёк кровожадности, и попытался убедить его в том, что орки и демоны похожи по своей сути, и их судьба — сражаться плечом к плечу. Но эта тирада лишь вывела Грома из себя. Со своим легендарным боевым воплем он набросился на демона, разбил его доспех и поразил Клиновоплем прямо в сердце. Вся ярость и мощь левиафана вырвалась изнутри него огромной волной губительного пламени, что поразила Грома. И когда от демона остались лишь глефа и доспехи, Гром упал наземь, разбитый и смертельно раненый — но свободный. С гибелью Маннорота проклятие крови ушло, и Легион больше не имел никакой власти над орками. Гром умер, зная, что он сам и его народ теперь по-настоящему свободны. Warlords of Draenor Полный ярости и доблести, Громмаш Адский Крик в спорах признает лишь голос стали. В его кочующем клане Песни Войны бок о бок сражаются смертоносные лучники и неистовые наездники на волках. Этот передовой отряд Железной Орды разоряет земли врагов и сжигает их дома, оставляя за собой след из горького пепла.Warlords of Draenor Наследие Грома Гром Адский Крик был очень неоднозначной личностью в истории Орды. Он сделал много необдуманных ошибок, за которые до сих пор расплачивается его народ. Он первым стал поддерживать затею войны с дренеями, первым испил кровь Маннорота, причем второй раз — по собственной же инициативе, убил Кенария и заставил ночных эльфов ненавидеть орочью расу. Но, несмотря на все это, его по праву считают героем Орды и освободителем орков наравне с Траллом. Его подвиги чтят все герои Орды, и тот орк, каким он показал себя перед смертью — достойный пример для всего народа. Возраст Грому Адскому Крику было 46 лет на момент Warcraft III (according to his description in its manual). This would make him 25 лет когда он выпил кровь Моннорота (according to Blizzard's official timeline). Клиновопль :Подробнее о предмете здесь У топора Адского Крика тяжелый зазубренный клинок, хорошо заточенный и расписанный узорами. Там, где лезвие сходится с рукоятью, есть несколько маленьких отверстий, и если взмахнуть топором над головой раздастся пронзительный и грубый свист от скольжения воздуха сквозь эти проемы. Разносясь по полю брани, этот звук обретает истинно роковое, потустороннее звучание. Клиновопль — один из самых печально знаменитых клинков Азерота. Монумент С памятника Грому Адскому Крику, что стоит посреди каньона Демонического Пламени в Ясеневом лесу: :"Здесь покоится Громмаш Адский Крик, вождь клана Песни Войны. :Проклятие нашего народа началось с Грома — им же и закончилось. На нашем древнем языке его имя означает «Сердце Великана». Он заслужил его, вступив в поединок с Маннаротом и купив нам свободу ценою собственной крови. :Лок’тар огар, старший брат! Да пребудет вечно клан Песни Войны ::''- Тралл, Вождь Орды '' В RPG Внешность Любой, кто видел Грома на поле брани, мог посчитать его диким зверем. Огромный орк с затуманенным кровью взглядом, с устрашающими темными татуировками на плечах и подбородке и длинными черными волосами, спадающими на спину, он носил всего один наплечник на правом плече, а на шее часто висел амулет из костей первого поверженного им врага. Рядом с ним, в его руках или за спиною неизменно был огромный топор Клиновопль. В бою он любил кидать громогласный клич, за что и получил свое прозвище — и в это время его пасть раскрывалась до невероятных размеров, обнажая длинные и острые орочьи клыки. Даже в мирной жизни, а тем более во время боя, он двигался с изяществом истинного воина и обладал молниеносной реакцией. Он обладал грубым и глубоким голосом, что заставлял слушать и исполнять его волю. Характер Гром прекрасно знал, что такое воинская честь. Он был горд служить Траллу или любому другому Вождю Орды, и вполне довольствовался своей ролью предводителя клана Песни Войны. Гром любил встречать достойных себе противников и восхищался их силой. Он был верен своему народу и его традициям. Хотя Тралл сумел усмирить его буйный нрав, внутри Грома тлели угольки ярости и кровожадности, которые разрослись в бушующее пламя во время исхода Орды на Калимдор. Бой Гром в рукопашной — стремительный вихрь, опустошающий вражеские ряды, и он об этом знает. С радостью кидаясь в самую гущу любого сражения, он легко поддаётся своей ярости, давая Клиновоплю разгуляться. И хотя ему известно, что уничтожение волшебников и лекарей врага даёт существенное тактическое преимущество, он не может сопротивляться искушению воина: сойтись лицом к лицу с могучим противником в жестокой рукопашной схватке. Кружась со своим топором в смертоносном танце, он оставляет прорехи в стане врага, наводя на оставшихся в живых ужас своими криками и свистом оружия. Памятные цитаты После убийства Кенария: *Полубог повержен! Боевые топоры победили! После убийства Маннорота: *''Гром:'' Тралл... кровавый туман рассеивается... огонь демонов угас в моих жилах....Я...освободился... *''Тралл:'' Нет, старый друг...ты освободил нас всех. Видео 425px 425px Галерея File:Gromhellscreamandcenarius.JPG|Гром триумфально стоит на трупе Кенария. File:Gromhellscream.JPG|Гром в Shadows & Light. File:hellscream2.jpg|Гром, рисунок Metzen. File:Enraged Grom.jpg|Гром, рисунок Samwise. File:Mannarothbattle.JPG|Встреча Тралла и Грома с Манноротом. File:Grom_Glowei.jpg|Громмаш и его клан в Ясеневом лесу. File:Grom Hellscream Lord Of The Clans.jpg|Гром в Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans. File:Grom Hellscream TCG.jpg|Гром в TCG. File:The Invasion of Kalimdor.jpg|Гром триумфально стоит на трупе Кенария. File:ActionGrom.jpg|Официальная фигурка Грома Адского Крика. File:Grom Hellscream WC3.png|Гром в Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. File:PossesedGrom.jpg|Гром выпил кровь Маннорота. File:Hellscream-warcraftiii-cinematic.jpg| Ссылки Category:Мертвые персонажи Category:Игровые персонажи Category:Ключевые персонажи Category:Орки Category:Воины Category:мастера клинка Category:Гладиаторы Category:Персонажи Warcraft Adventures Category:Персонажи Lord of the Clans Category:Персонажи Beyond the Dark Portal Category:Легендарные персонажи Category:Shadows & Light Category:Lands of Mystery Категория:Орда Категория:Warcraft III